


Homemade Dinner

by ivy__yvi



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: English, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy__yvi/pseuds/ivy__yvi
Summary: Juliana decide to prepare Valentina's dinner.





	Homemade Dinner

“God, today was though!” Valentina thinking while driving home “I need a shower, and sleep”.

Val got into her house. Everything was dark and silent. “Juls? Are you here?” 

“I’m upstairs, baby. I’m drawing” Listening Juliana’s voice made everything better to Val.

Juliana was at their room, sitting on her desk, drawing a new piece to her winter collection.

“Holla, mi amor” Said Val when she entered the room and give a kiss on Juliana’s forehead.”How was your day?” Val thrown herself on their bed with her arms stretched over her head

“Tired, mi amor?” Juliana stood up her chair and sit close to Val “How was your day, postrecito?”

“Was awful. I had three meetings with investors, they were worried about Eva. The news about her parole was like a hurricane, they were thinking she want to get back to business right now. Ahh, was terrible” Valentina put her hands on her face and took a deep breath “The only thing I’m wanting is a good shower and then sleep with you, chiquita”.

Juliana smiled and gave a quick kiss on Val’s lips “Well, let’s do one thing, you go to shower, meanwhile I’ll wait you at kitchen, preparing a dinner for us. What do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect, baby girl”.

\----------------

Juliana finished the salad when Val hold her by her waist and gave a kiss on her neck “Mi amor, the smell is amazing” Said Val “What are you cooking, baby?” 

“Salmon with lemon sauce, and this salad” Julina was smiling “And a glass of wine”  
Val smiled widely, and kissed Juliana again “Did I said how much I love you today, Juls?”  
“No, you didn’t, but I forgive you” Juliana kissed Val again. The sound of Val’s phone ringing stopped their kiss

“Holla Guile, como estas?” Val said answering her phone while walking and leaned against door frame. Juliana looked at her girlfriend, completely relaxed, with her arm up her head, an example of how comfortable she was in home. Juliana sited on the counter, with her glass of wine. “Dios, how she can be so perfect? I love her so much… she is so hot tonight”.

Val turn off her phone and found Juls looking hungrily to her “What happened, baby?”  
Juliana walked in her direction and kissed her hard, with urgency. Val was breathless when Juls pulls against de wall and kissed her neck

“Juls… What are you…” She moaned  
“Shiii” Juls put her finger on Val’s lips “I want you, my baby. Here and now.”  
Val felt the heat between her legs when Juliana kissed her neck again while her hands was on her breasts. Valentina groaned when her girlfriend squeezed her breast and start to play with her niples. “Juls, please” she moaned. “ What do you want, my lady?” Juliana asked before bite one of her niples. Valentina squirmed and felt her center throbbing with need.

“You want me to kiss you there, mi amor?” Teased Juliana with a low voice. Her hands traveled over Valentina’s body, touching, squeezing and teasing her girlfriend until she was a messy, moaning and almost begging to be touched in her center.

Juliana kneeled and start to kiss Valentina’s long legs, biting, teasing, and making a trail of small red spots. Val was looking mesmerized, with one hand on the board of the sink and her other hand on Juliana’s hair.

Valentina almost lost herself when Juliana licked her center without took her underwear off. “Juls, pleeeeaaase” With her begging and moaning so intensively, Juliana smiled, and took Val’s panties off. 

“Oh, Dios!” Valentina screamed, feeling Juliana’s tongue on her “Juls, mi amor, more…” She was almost lost with Juliana sucking hard her clit. Her girlfriend’s tongue was the only thing she could think at that moment, but her mind blurred when Juliana changed the sucking for touching her clit with her thumb.

“Juliana… more… please baby… more” she begged with a shaking voice.

“What you want me to do, postrecito? Tell me, I will do whatever you want” Juliana said with low timbre voice. In fact, listening Valentina moaning make her incredible wet and she was almost touching herself, when Valentina said, breathless, wining “Juls… fuck me… fuck me now”

Juliana put two fingers inside Valentina, feeling how wet her girlfriend was, almost took her over the edge. She felt her own wetness driven her crazy. Valentina body was tense, breath heavily, a clearly sign she was almost cuming. Juliana curled her fingers inside her, and Valentina screamed “Baby, please… I’m almost…” 

Juliana looked to Valentina’s face, she was biting her lower lips, holding her orgasm, when Juls curled her fingers inside her again “Juliana… I’m.. I’m…” Valentina moaned looking down inside her girlfriend deep brown eyes. “Baby, please cum with me…”

Thats was all Juls need to hear, she put her other hand inside her soaking panties, and surprised with all the wetness inside her; Valentina start to bucking her hips, riding her girlfriends fingers “Oh God. Please Jul, don’t stop… don’t stop”. Juliana was lost herself, and feeling Val’s riding, she sucked her clit.

The sucking was all Valentina needed to went over edge. She closed her eyes and feel all her orgasm on Juliana’s fingers and face. She cum hard and was harder when she listened Juliana’s orgasm. For a second Valentina felt she could die in such happiness.  
Juliana sited on the kitchen floor, leaned against the cabinet. She looked to Val, smiling, falling in love again for that gorgeous, tall girl, with her cheeks red because of the sex “Postrecito? Are you ok?” She asked breathless. 

Valentina opened her eyes, took the wine bottle and the glass and sited on Juls lap. She kissed her girlfriend lips, tasting herself on Jul’s lips. After a sweet and delicate kiss, Valentina smiled to Juliana “I’m perfect, mi amor. My everything, my blue prince”, she rested her head on the cabinet looking exhausted. “Juls, I’m hungry. The fish is ready?”

“Almost, mi amor, almost. Only 5 minutes” answered Juliana while drinking a sip of the red wine.  
\---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :D
> 
> I was inspired by those new pictures that @henryjimenz took of Barbara and Maca. Don't know if in the photo is a bathroom or a kitchen, but I choose write on a kitchen hahaha
> 
> I beg you pardon about my bad english and grammar mistakes, and I hope you like it.


End file.
